1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ceiling fan and a ceiling fan blade mounting arrangement that produces a center of rotational gravity that lies outside the vertical axis of the rotating fan.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There are two methods of mounting blades to a ceiling fan so that the rotating weight of the fan is stabilized and the fan""s center of rotational gravity lies within its vertical axis: (1) An even number of blades are mounted directly across from each other so the rotating weight of one blade is stabilized and matched by its complement; and (2) an even or odd number of blades may be xe2x80x9coffsetxe2x80x9d so the sum of the blades"" rotating weight is balanced. In each case, prior ceiling fans have more than one blade arranged in the circle of rotation so that the center of rotational gravity of the fan lies within the vertical axis. Thus, upon rotation, a single bladed ceiling fan generates a center of rotational gravity that lies outside the fan""s vertical axis. Such an arrangement is perceived as non-functional and unconventional.
Likewise, a ceiling fan blade mounting arrangement where the blades are not spaced equally around the fan""s housing so as to produce a center of rotational gravity that lies outside the vertical axis of the rotating fan is unconventional as well. The present invention addresses that need.
The present invention relates to a ceiling fan blade mounting arrangement that produces a center of rotational gravity that lies outside the vertical axis of the rotating fan compensated by a stabilizing member. One aspect of the invention includes a single bladed ceiling fan. In a preferred embodiment, the blade has a cross-section that progressively tapers from a leading edge to a trailing edge. The blade includes an elongated arcuate body that tapers from one end to the other and has at least a portion that is coincident with the fan""s housing.
Another aspect of the invention regards a single bladed ceiling fan with a stabilizing member. The stabilizing member extends from the housing for stabilizing the rotating weight of the blade upon rotation of the fan. This embodiment may also utilize a blade that includes an elongated tapering arcuate body. In a preferred embodiment, this blade includes a hollow end with an opening and an opposite blade end. A cover is included for covering the opening. In a further preferred embodiment, the fan""s housing includes an upper and a lower casing, and the lower casing is free to rotate relative to the upper casing.
Another aspect of the present invention regards a blade mounting arrangement that includes at least one additional fan blade extending from the housing and arranged in the same or opposite semicircle of rotation as the single blade. The stabilizing member is modified such that it stabilizes the rotating weight of the fan blades upon rotation of the fan so the center of rotational gravity of the fan lies on the fan""s longitudinal axis accordingly. In a preferred embodiment, stabilizing members are provided stabilizing members, one corresponding to each of the fan""s blades.
Another aspect of the present invention includes two or more blades spaced at various non-opposing positions in a radial fashion about the motor housing. This embodiment may include one or more stabilizing numbers arranged about and/or between or among the multiple blades so long as the center of rotational gravity lies on the vertical axis of the fan.
In a further preferred embodiment of the present invention the upper casing and/or the lower casing has an air duct formed in it. In another embodiment, at least one bore extends through the exterior surface of the upper casing for accommodating a light bulb socket. In that embodiment, a light bulb resides in the socket and provides illumination upwardly through the bore in the upper casing.
An object of the present invention is to provide a ceiling fan blade arrangement that generates a center of rotational gravity that lies outside the vertical axis of the fan when it rotates, but which may be compensated for by a stabilizing member.
Other objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.